


Beautiful Dreamer

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Toby watches Happy sleep, and one time she watches him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's time for a suspenseful game of "Guess what Maggie's favorite trope is" :)
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think! I always appreciate feedback!

1.

Toby was pretty sure Happy hadn’t meant to actually fall asleep on the couch. Lately she’d gotten into the habit of pretending to nap at the garage just to annoy Walter. It worked some days, but today he’d been so engrossed in whatever side project he and Mark were working on that Happy’s little stunt had gone unnoticed. The two of them were gone, off to the diner again, and had left Toby and Happy behind.

It had been a weird few weeks. Exhausting. Sly hadn’t even shown up to the garage that day and Toby didn’t blame him; working with Walter and Mark was like walking around in a minefield. It was a toxic environment for all of them, but Happy got the brunt of Mark’s attention. Toby had tried to tell her that getting angry was exactly what Mark wanted her to do, that it was the reason he goaded her so much. But she typically just growled at his helpful suggestions. Sometimes she even repaid him with a projectile wrench to the head. So it was nice (nicer than he should probably admit) to just sit in the chair close to Happy, especially when she was sleeping and not threatening his life.  

Plus, sometimes she snored. Toby wasn’t going to pass up a possible chance to tease her about it.

Fifteen minutes passed by uneventfully. Toby was engrossed in his reading until Happy sighed in her sleep, loudly enough that he raised his head to look over at her. She tilted her head back so that her hair spilled over the arm of the couch. Whatever dream she was having, it must be a good one; Toby didn’t think he’d ever seen her expression so content.

He glanced back down at his book only to hear _“Doc,”_ in what could only be called a _moan._

The sound of it jolted through Toby’s entire body and he froze.

“Say what now?”

Happy kept moving, arching her back just slightly, shifting her hips, parting her mouth. Toby didn’t know where to focus his gaze; eventually he settled on just flat-out staring at Happy while mouthing _Oh my God_ to himself. His core temperature had to have jumped ten degrees. He tugged at his collar and tried to stop his thoughts in their tracks.

It didn’t work. All Toby could think about was Happy saying his name like _that,_ but fully awake. Maybe in his bed, maybe in hers. Maybe even in the very chair he was sitting in, if they ever found themselves alone in the garage again—  

The door opened, cutting Toby’s fantasy short. Walter and Mark were still speaking in low voices as they entered. Happy kept sleeping, until Toby accidentally-on-purpose shoved her feet off the arm of the couch. As much as he would kill to hear her say something else in that _tone,_ no way was he risking Mark getting wind of it.

Happy’s eyes flew open as her feet hit the floor.

“The hell, Doc?” she snapped, sitting up. Toby swallowed hard; he didn’t think he’d ever hear that nickname the same way again. Happy, meanwhile, looked up at him with wide, startled eyes and pulled her plaid button-up tighter around her chest. He could only imagine the whiplash, the images going through her mind. If they were anything like his…

“I gotta go,” he announced, hoping the heat in his face wasn’t too obvious. Happy gave him a grunt of acknowledgement as he walked away. The back of his neck prickled and he knew her eyes were on him still.

 

2.

Her warm weight against his side had caught him completely off guard, as most things about Happy did. They were in the back of a van full of soldiers driving through Bosnian wilderness, and the craziest thing about the trip was feeling her rest so heavily on him. Toby struggled to keep his arm perfectly still, a steady anchor for her head as it tipped forward and back.  

Paige met his eyes when he finally looked away from Happy, and they shared the tiniest of grins.

 

3.

Toby had thought he’d known happiness at certain points in his lifetime. He probably had, in some small way. But he understood now that any happiness he’d felt with others before had been painfully limited compared to _this._

Happy had dropped off to sleep quickly, sprawled on her stomach and facing away from him. All Toby could see were her black curls tumbling across his pillow and brushing against warm skin. In the soft darkness, he couldn’t stop himself from skimming a hand up her ribcage and pressing into her space, the skin to skin contact good enough to hitch his breath all over again.

“Not a chance, Doc,” she mumbled into the pillow.

“Oh, come on.” He leaned over to press lingering kisses to her bare shoulder blade.

“I told you, I can’t sleep if we’re cuddling.”

“You did once.” Toby let her neck muffle his words and Happy shivered beneath him. “In the tent, remember?”

“Special circumstance.” She rolled over onto her back, half-smirking up at him. “I’d just gotten done freezing to death, basically.”

“Fine.” Toby tried to pout, but it didn’t really work when he knew he was beaming. He pressed a final kiss to her lips before scooting back over to his own pillow. “Sleep all the way over there. I’ll just warm myself with blankets.”

“You’ll live, Doc,” she mumbled through a yawn, already drifting off again. Toby watched her face relax and silently hoped he could fall asleep to this every night from here on out.

 

4.

All the lights were on and the TV was blaring when he finally trudged into the apartment. It was 3:17 am, a time when things should have been quiet and dark.

The time had flown by as he’d played hand after hand after hand, mind buzzing, sinking deeper into the smoke and the banter. For hours he had let it burn away all thought and consume him; he’d dug a twelve thousand dollar hole by the time it was all said and done.

There were exactly two texts from Happy that he hadn’t replied to. Just two. In a way Toby had to admire her restraint; if she’d been the one who had blown off their plans with no explanation, he would have sent at least twenty. But Happy had trusted him so much more than he deserved. He made his way to their bedroom, the weight of what he had just done settling heavy on his stomach.

There she was in the middle of their bed, asleep with her boots still on, her cell phone just centimeters from her hand. In his mind’s eye Toby could see her trying to stay awake for him, fighting the urge to call or go searching for him. Her lips were parted and she looked exhausted under the bright overhead lights. Looking down at her sleeping form, Toby felt sicker than ever.

He forced himself to move to the side of the bed and shake her shoulder.

“Happy,” he said, dreading the moment her eyes would open. “We have to talk.”

 

5.

“She’ll need to be under for a little while longer,” said the surgeon, as if Toby didn’t already know this. “But the worst of the danger has passed. You can go in to see your wife now, Dr. Curtis.”

He nodded to the rest of the team scattered across the waiting room before walking down the hall to Happy’s room. Toby’s breath shook at the sight of her, looking so tiny in her hospital bed. Underneath the blanket he knew there was a stitched and bandaged place where the bullet had ripped through her.

“You just had to be a badass, didn’t you?”

She was out cold, snoring gently, totally unaware of his presence. Still, Toby thought he saw her lips curve upward when he took her hand.

“I love you,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “I’ll see you when you wake up.”

 

+1

Happy didn’t think she’d ever get over the feeling of _rightness_ that flooded her when she looked at her little girl. Even though said little girl had inherited her father’s love for those stupid black hats.

“Mama!” she cried when Happy walked into the garage, lifting the brim on the hat she’d undoubtedly taken from Toby earlier. It covered her eyes completely and Happy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Baa!” she shrieked, holding out a stuffed sheep Happy had never seen before.

“Looks like Aunt Paige is spoiling you, kiddo,” she said, crouching down to pluck the offending hat off her daughter’s head. She just clutched the sheep tighter.

“Don’t look at me.” Paige shrugged and gestured backwards towards Cabe, who looked unashamed.

“Hey, I’m Grandpa, remember? I get to spoil her as much as I want, that’s the deal.”

“Baa!” she said more insistently to Happy, waving her sheep up and down.

“Sheep says ‘baa,’” Paige informed Happy. “That’s what we learned today. Hey, munchkin, what does Ferret Bueller say?”

“Baa!”

“Right. We’ll work on it.” Happy grinned and reached down to pick her daughter up, holding the sheep securely so that it didn’t get dropped. “Where’s Toby?”

Paige ruffled their little girl’s hair. “We decided to give Daddy a break, didn’t we, munchkin?”

“Daddy!” She pointed a tiny finger toward the stairs and snuggled into Happy’s shoulder.

Their daughter was developing right on schedule, as far as any of them could tell. Cabe continued to reassure them that everything was normal, that their baby was _normal._ As far as Happy was concerned, normal was a little unprecedented for a kid made by her and Toby. But she looked at her little girl’s face, all chubby cheeks and big dark eyes, and IQ was the last thing on Happy’s mind.

She climbed the stairs, speaking softly to her daughter and pressing her lips to the downy black curls. When they reached the top, she grinned at the sight of Toby sacked out on Walter’s couch. There was a string of purple beads around his neck, and his cheek was marked with a jagged green line. Happy held their child tighter as she watched the rise and fall of his chest.

“Okay, kiddo, maybe I can see why Daddy needed a break.”

She just grinned and kicked her little feet, ready to run again.

Happy put her down and stepped up to Toby, leaning down to kiss him gently awake. He startled briefly but relaxed into the kiss; Happy felt him smile against her mouth.

“Hey,” he said, voice still thick with sleep.

“Hey.” The soft smile was lingering on her face, she could feel it.

“Hey!” chirped a third tiny voice. Happy went to snatch her up (she’d wandered a little close to the stairs) and sat her down on the couch next to Toby.

“Long day, huh?” Happy asked him.

“Perfect day.” He looked up at her with that earnest expression, the one that hadn’t changed at all over the years. “They’re all perfect with the two of you.”

Happy started to respond, but she was interrupted by their daughter’s wide yawn.

“Oh, now you’re ready to nap. Of course,” said Toby wryly as she snuggled into his side.

“Night, Daddy,” she mumbled, still holding her sheep tight. “Night, Mama.”

They both gazed down at her; Happy would never get tired of it, ever, and she knew Toby wouldn’t either.

“I know what you mean, Doc,” she whispered. “It’s all perfect now.”

“Even when it’s misspelled and messy?”

Happy huffed out a laugh. God, that had been a long time ago. So much had changed since then; she was learning, however, that the important things had a way of staying the same.

“Yeah, Toby. Especially then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a toddler with a stuffed sheep at the pharmacy a couple weeks ago, and immediately my mind went to a tiny Quintis child :)


End file.
